La vida humana de Isabella Swan
by Dara Airen
Summary: Una historia de un final alternativo en la vida de esta chica! No apta para Team Edward!


-¿Elizabeth? -. Dijo Bella con un tono preocupado. Se asomo por la ventana que daba al patio trasero y ahí vio a la pequeña niña, y sin pensarlo mas salió por ella.

-¿Nena que haces afuera? ¿Qué observas con tanta atención?.- Pregunto Bella ya que su pequeña hija no le prestaba ninguna atención.

- A el, mami.- Dijo Elizabeth.- Es muy guapo. ¿veldad?.- Bella miro hacia donde estaba viendo su hija y se encontró con una persona que hace mucho no veía.

-¿Edward?.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Edward eres tu?.

- ¡Valla¡ Quería pasar desapercibido.- Dijo Edward acercándose.- Pero esta pequeña niña me descubrió. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- Dijo a la niña.

La niña miro a su madre y Bella solo sonrió.

-Me llamo Elizabeth Black.- Dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

- ¿Black?.- Pregunto Edward. Miro a Bella.

- De echo soy Bella Black ahora.- Dijo Bella mostrando su mano izquierda con el anillo en el dedo correspondiente.

-¿ Así que te casaste con el perro?.- Con una mirada bastante difícil de descifrar.

- Oye mas respeto sanguijuela.

-¡Jake¡.- Dijo Bella.

- ¡Papi!.- Dijo Elizabeth abrazando a su padre.

- Cuidado nena que traigo a tu hermanito.- Dijo Jacob sosteniendo a un bebe en brazos de unos cuantos meses.

-El es el pequeño Jake.- Dijo Bella, tomando al bebe de los brazos de Jacob.

Jacob noto que Bella y Edward necesitaban un poco de privacidad así que se alejo un poco del lugar y jugar con su hija.

-Haz cambiado mucho.- Empezó Edward.

-Bueno, ya no tengo 17 años.- Dijo Bella.- ¿Solo estas de paso? ¿No piensas quedarte unos días en Forks?

-Tengo que ir a Vancouver esta noche, Carlisle me necesita. Estoy trabajando como residente.

-Es genial Edward.

- Solo quería saber como estabas.- Dijo Edward con una mirada un poco melancólica.

- Estoy muy bien Edward.- Dijo sonriendo.

A pesar de que Edward estaba un poco triste no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa de su Bella. Y aunque quiso evitar la pregunta no lo logro.

-¿ Eres feliz? ¿Ese perro te hace feliz?

-Edward; soy muy feliz. Ahora tengo todo lo que necesito.

-Bien eso quería oír.- Dijo Edward miro su reloj, era hora de irse.- Bien, llego la hora. Debo irme.

-¿ Tan pronto?.- Menciono Bella.

-Si es hora.- Se acerco a mirar al pequeño Jake.- Eres igual de bello que tu madre parécete a ella y no al animal de tu padre ¿De acuerdo?.

-Edward me dio mucho gusto verte.

-No sabes el gusto que me dio a mi.- Dijo Edward poniendo un mechón de cabello de Bella detrás de su oreja.

Jacob noto que Edward estaba despidiéndose así que decidió acercarse.

-Que te valla muy bien Edward.- Dijo Jake extendiendo su mano hacia Edward. Eso seria algo que Bella nunca creyó que podría ver esos dos como dos personas civilizadas.

-Gracias Jacob.- Extendiendo su mano y se agacho para también despedirse de Elizabeth.- Fue un gusto conocerte pequeña Elizabeth. ¿Te cuento un secreto?.- La niña asintió.- Mi madre se llamaba igual que tu, así que tu nombre me encanta.

-Gacias Edwad.- Dijo la pequeña niña

Edward se levanto y sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque y en un instante desapareció.

-¿Mami a donde fue? desapareció.- Dijo la niña.

- Es que es un mago.- Dijo Bella.

La niña no hizo mas preguntas y se fue a jugar.

-Un mago ¿he?.- Dijo Jake.

- Bueno ya llegara el momento en que le hable sobre vampiros y licántropos.- Dijo Bella.

- El , te sigue amando.- Menciona bastante serio.

-Si lo se.- Dijo con un suspiro.- Alguna vez me dijo que cuando un vampiro Ama es para siempre, pero yo soy humana.- Dijo al ver con una actitud que conocía en Jake. – Así que no te pongas celoso.- Con un tono de burla.

- ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? No estoy celoso.- Dijo Jake.

- Si como no.- Dijo Bella caminando hacia su casa.

-Isabella no estoy celoso.

-Jacob.- Dijo Bella bastante seria.- Cierra la boca y bésame.

-No me lo pidas dos veces.- La tomo entre sus brazos sin lastimar a su pequeño y toco los dulces labios de su esposa.

A lo lejos unos ojos dorados observaban la escena. Edward estaba ahí siendo testigo de la felicidad de la mujer que amaba. Pensó que eso era peor que morir, aunque eso nunca lo descubriría.

Entonces recordó las palabras de su Bella.

_-Edward; soy muy feliz. Ahora tengo todo lo que necesito._

Y lo mas importante.

" _Soy humana"_

-Si; ella es feliz y es lo único que importa. Nada mas.

Y así sin mas Edward se fue dejando atrás lo único que lo hacia sentir vivo "su Bella".

FIN.


End file.
